Tómame o Déjame
by yuuki.cross.988
Summary: –Cuando te atreverás a decirme la verdad… porque siempre que llegas a casa me sigues besando la frente… claro te sientes culpable… y siempre evitas mi mirada… cada vez estas más fría… –mirando como el solo se ocultaba... –Mina… ahora sé que Haruka es feliz… esa sonrisa no se la había visto… desde que nos conocimos la primera vez… ella realmente la hace feliz…


**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo este Song-Fic que está basado en la canción de "**_**Tómame o Déjame"**_** de Mocedades pero yo la escuche en la versión con Nicho Hinojosa, escuchando la canción no se me dio esa inspiración de escribir, cantando la canción (canto feo pero la estaba cantando) me imaginaba lo que pasaba.**

**Esta chida la canción deberían escucharla jejeje se las recomiendo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado **

**Otra cosa los personajes no son míos son Naoko Takeuchi, la letra de la canción para este finc es de Mocedades versión Nicho Hinojosa.**

**/**

Se encontraban dos hermosas chicas en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, una con un moño rojo atado a su cabellera rubia, con linda sonrisa, mirada coqueta y a su lado se encontraba una chica hermosa de cabello color aguamarina con ojos hermosos azules como el inmenso mar, de sonrisa hermosa la chica llevaba unos jeans pegado, una blusa escotada realmente la hacían ver hermosa…

Tómame o déjame  
>pero no me pidas que te crea más<br>cuando llegas tarde a casa  
>no tienes por qué inventar<br>pues tu ropa huele a leña de otro hogar.

–Hola Michiru, ¿cómo estás? –Decía la rubia- a que se debe tu llamada amiga, ¿paso algo con Haruka?

–No… bueno es largo de contar –la aguamarina se queda pensando en cómo le contaría Mina lo que venía sospechando desde hace unas semanas – pidamos un café y te cuento….

Llaman aún mesero para hacer sus pedidos, y el mesero se retira a traerles el café a ambas.

–Y bien –decía la rubia mientras veía a Michiru .

–Haruka me engaña….

Se hiso un silencio largo hasta que el mesero llego con los pedidos y los coloco en la mesa retirándose al momento.

–Estas segura Michiru, mira que Haruka puede ser lo que sea coqueta, se va de fiesta en fiesta pero a engañarte –decía Mina tomando de su café.

–Si Mina es verdad, lo se… ella no me puede engañar, todos los días llega tarde a casa… y me sale con la excusa de que había mucho trabajo en la oficina –lo decía con tristeza en su voz.

–Amiga como lo siento…. No creí que ella llegara a engañarte… ¿pero la has visto con alguien o algo?

–Hace unos días que metía la ropa a la lavadora… su ropa olía a perfume de mujer…. Y sabiendo que Haruka utiliza loción de hombre y claramente no era el olor de mi perfume… –quebrándosele la voz.

–No sé, qué decir amiga, jamás pensé esto de Haruka

–Al principio le creía que era por el trabajo… que llegaba tarde… pero ya eran varias noches que llegaba tarde… y lo del perfume… termine por confirmar que me engaña…

Terminaron su café Mina se sorprendió por ver a una Michiru fuerte sin lágrimas pero en los ojos se le notaba la tristeza… ver como el amor de su vida le es infiel… se despidieron y Mina le dio un fuerte abrazo para darle apoyo.

–Por cualquier cosa me llamas amiga –despidiéndose.

–Si… –Michiru entro a su casa cuando vio el taxi alejarse.

En otro lugar en una oficina se encontraba Haruka sonriendo y llamando por teléfono

– ¿Entonces te veo saliendo preciosa? –sonriendo.

–Si mi amor, pasa por mí para ir a cenar –decían al otro lado del teléfono.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tómame o déjame  
>si no estoy despierta, déjame soñar<br>no me beses en la frente  
>sabes que te oí llegar<br>y tu beso sabe a culpabilidad.

Ya era de madruga cuando Haruka llego a su casa, venia de estar en la casa de la chica que le robo el aliento desde el primer día que llego a su oficina pidiendo los servicios del bufete (o como se escriba) de abogados donde trabajaba Haruka.

Haruka se ofreció gentilmente a llevar el caso de la chica, rubia de coletas, con sonrisa angelical y sensual a la vez, la primera vez que la vio llevaba un vestido pegado a su sensual figura, zapatillas, labios rojos como la cereza, manos delicados y finas, y con una sonrisa hermosa y mirada hechizante.

Subió las escaleras que conducían directo al cuarto donde dormía con Michiru, se sentía culpable por engañar a su mujer, pero era inevitable Usagi cautivo a su corazón y quedo enamorada de ella, Michiru no tenía la culpa era una extraordinaria mujer, estuvo con ella cuando fundo su bufete, cuando iniciaba su carrera como abogada…..

Llego y vio que su esposa estaba dormida acercándose a besarla en la frente acariciándole el rostro mientras depositaba su reloj en buro de al lado.

–Buenas noches Michiru –dijo y sequito el saco aventándolo a un lado saliendo del cuarto para ir a beber una copa de vino…

–Haruka de nuevo llegas tarde… de nuevo… –susurrando mirando como Haruka salía del cuarto– no vuelvas a besarme en la frente… sé que te sientes culpable… –vuelve a susurrar cerrando los ojos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tú me admiras porque callo y miro al cielo  
>porque no me ves llorar<br>y te sientes cada día más pequeña  
>y esquivas mi mirada en tu mirar.<p>

Los primero rayos del sol aparecían por la ventana del cuarto de la "bella pareja" Haruka abrazaba a Michiru, esta sentía a su corazón oprimirle al sentir el calor de su amor, se parándose para ir a preparar el desayuno…

Michiru se encontraba preparando el desayuno, Haruka baja al detectar el delicioso olor sonriendo.

–Michiru pero rico huele –sonriendo.

–Estoy preparando tu platillo favorito –pensando que antes solía decirle "Sirena" y la abrazaba por la espalda.

Haruka se sienta en la mesa mirando el periódico, viendo de reojo como Michiru estaba radiante sintiendo culpa por engañarla por no decirle que amaba alguien más.

–Aquí está mi amor –sirviéndole y sirviéndose ella sentándose frente a Haruka.

–Gracias Michiru –sonriendo y disponiéndose a comer– mmm esto en verdad esta rico –sonriendo.

–Y dime como van las cosas en la oficina… –mirando la reacción de ella– como últimamente me dices que te quedas tarde por asuntos de trabajo… –su reacción era lógica se atraganto.

–atragantándose pero sin mirarla solo mirando su plato y comiendo– Bien… tenemos muchos trabajo… Michiru lamento llegar tarde… –seguía sin mirarla.

–No lo lamentes Haruka…. Entiendo que es por el trabajo –decía sonriendo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tómame o déjame  
>ni te espío ni te quito libertad<br>pero si dejas el nido  
>si me vas a abandonar<br>hazlo antes de que empiece a clarear.

Michiru se encontraba en su casa tomando un té marcándole a Mina.

–Hola, habla Mina Aino –decían al otro lado del teléfono.

–Mina soy yo Michiru…

–Hola Michiru, que tal… –no quería preguntar por Haruka ya que eso sería algo hiriente para la aguamarina.

–Creo que Haruka me pedirá el divorcio… lo presiento… la siento aún más distante… –lo decía quebrándosele la voz.

–Amiga cuanto lo siento… pero que paso… cuéntame…

Así paso una hora en lo que Michiru le contaba a Mina de como Haruka se fue comportando en las últimas semanas con ella fría y distante, seguía llegando tarde y besándole en la frente solo para decir "Buenas noches Michiru…"

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar exactamente al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Haruka en la casa de Usagi cenando tomándole la mano sonriendo.

–Mi amor, ¿en qué piensas? –decía Usagi mirando lo pensativa que estaba su Haruka.

–Gatita estoy preparando los papeles de divorcio… –decía una Haruka entre feliz y culpable– le pediré a Michiru el divorcio…

–Enserio mi amor –lo decía una Usagi feliz hiendo a besar a Haruka, se parándose de ella– ¿pero estas segura?

–Muy segura mi gatita –tomándole la mano a su gatita– gatita desde el momento en que entraste a mi oficina me enamore de ti… toda tú me hechizaste… tus ojos, tu voz, tu sonrisa me enamoraron… –besándola con amor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tú me admiras porque callo y miro al cielo  
>porque no me ves llorar<br>y te sientes cada día más pequeña  
>y esquivas mi mirada en tu mirar.<p>

Haruka se encontraba en su oficina viendo el atardecer desde su ventana (imagen un edificio alto con ventanas transparentes que dan una vista a la ciudad y obvio se ve el atardecer xD)

–Michiru realmente admiro esa fuerza que tienes para soportar que llego a casa tarde… llevando el olor de otra mujer conmigo… no puedo culparte el que te haya dejado de amar… porque no fuiste la culpable… tal vez fue el tiempo que hiso de nuestro matrimonio algo cotidiano… pero llego alguien más y le dio calor a mi corazón y volvió a enamorarme de una gran mujer como lo es Usagi… perdóname Michiru…

.

.

.

.

.

Michiru se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la playa mirando el mismo atardecer, recordando cuando Haruka llegaba temprano a casa… solo para ver el atardecer con ella…. (La casa de ellas dos por ende está en la playa)

–Cuando te atreverás a decirme la verdad… porque siempre que llegas a casa me sigues besando la frente… claro te sientes culpable… y siempre evitas mi mirada… cada vez estas más fría… –mirando como el solo se ocultaba.

(En esta parte imaginen que las dos hablan al mismo tiempo y viendo como el atardecer se desvanece para dar paso a la noche)

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Tómame o déjame  
>Y si vuelves<br>Trae contigo la verdad  
>Trae erguida la mirada<br>Trae contigo a mi rival  
>Si es mejor que yo, podre entonces..<br>Llorar...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

De nuevo dos chicas se encontraban en la misma cafetería una tomando café la otra tomando té.

Mina veía a Michiru triste, que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto…

– ¿Qué paso amiga? –decía una Mina preocupada– porque estas así...

–Los vi Mina!… los vi en el parque… antes de venir aquí… –lo decía con tristeza.

Michiru comenzó a contarle como los vio….

FLASH BLACK

Se encontraban Haruka y Usagi caminando en el parque de la mano muy felices, Usagi le roba besos a Haruka cada que la otra se distraía

–Gatita tramposa ahora veras –corriendo detrás de ella.

–No me atraparas Haruka –sonriendo, mientras Haruka la alcanza dando vueltas con ella cayendo al césped.

–Te atrape gatita –decía quitándole unos cabellos rebeldes, besándola.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, estaba una Michiru mirando la escena triste, sentía su corazón partírsele en dos, vio como la pareja se paraba y se dirigían a un puesto de helado que estaba en ese parque.

–Gatita de que vas a querer tu helado –sonriendo y robándole un beso.

–De chocolate –abrazándose mas al brazo de Haruka.

Haruka pidió dos helados uno chocolate y el otro de fresa… pago y se fueron caminando lejos de donde estaba Michiru… compartían de los helados y se robaban besos…

Michiru entendió que Haruka era feliz… tenía la misma sonrisa cuando estaba con ella, algo en su corazón se había roto… ella siguió su camino a la cafetería donde vería a Mina.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

–Amiga si quieres llorar hazlo… desahógate –decía una Mina triste por su amiga.

Michiru hiso caso y abrazo a Mina…

–Mina… ahora sé que Haruka es feliz… esa sonrisa no se la había visto… desde que nos conocimos la primera vez… ella realmente la hace feliz… –derramando por primera vez una lagrima– la perdí…. Mina la perdí….

Mina solo abrazo a su amiga dándole apoyo, mirando cómo la gente iba y venia… como el sol se iba para dar paso a la noche….

F

I

N

/

**Hola bueno yo aquí de nuevo dándoles lata con este Song-Fic, me gustaría saber su opinión, es la primera vez que escribo algo, bueno se despide ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur.**


End file.
